


Love at a Coffee Shop

by ORLPridefan9312



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, College, New York City, Theatre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-09 01:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10400580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ORLPridefan9312/pseuds/ORLPridefan9312
Summary: Reader works at a coffee shop near the Richard Rodgers Theatre and becomes best friends with Jasmine when someone in the cast catches her eye





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first time doing a you/reader story so bare with me on this.

You rub her eyes after arriving at the coffee shop you work at near the Richard Rodgers Theatre. You have been there since the previews of 'If/Then' at the theatre in 2014 and only been given a raised once, but you got to meet a bunch of cool theatre thespians, including one of your idols. Idina Menzel. Now with 'Hamilton' just opened two weeks earlier, you already got to meet Daveed Diggs, Leslie Odom Jr. and Jasmine Cephas-Jones, who you hang out with away from your respective works since the two of you clicked right away.

"That is the third time you yawned, y/n." Your coworker, Danny, said as you two get ready for opening rush hour, along with three other coworkers. He's the opening manager and one of your best friends.

"Sorry. I had classes yesterday afternoon and been up studying. I think I only got two hours of sleep." You replied and fight back another yawn.

"College life right there." You're going for your masters at NYU to get your teaching license to teach high school history after spending three years at Columbia for American History.

"Exactly. Well, it looks like it's time to open." He goes over to the open light and turns it on then unlocks the door. Within five minutes, you already served ten people. Around ten that morning, you see Jasmine walk into the cafe with her boyfriend and you give them a warm smile.

"Hey Jazz." You said.

"Hey y/n. This is Anthony." You and Anthony shake hands.

"Your usual and you, Anthony?"

"Just a medium regular coffee with two sugars and two creams." He said.

"Coming right up." You get to work to make their drinks.

"I haven't seen you much." Jazzy said to you.

"I've been busy with college and working here. The only time I can catch up on sleep is over the weekends." You replied then hand them their drinks after Anthony pays for them.

"Take a break, y/l/n." Dan said to you and you join Jazzy and Anthony at a table.

"Do you think you can catch a show this weekend? I can get you a ticket." Jazzy said.

"Might have to be a matinee." You said.

"Consider it done." Jazzy sends a text to her manager to secure one ticket to a matinee for the show. You get to know Anthony and you can clearly see he really loves Jazzy. After they leave to head to the theatre, you get back to work then you head to your classes.

Jazzy walks into the dressing room as she takes a sip of her iced coffee and Phillipa looks over at her as Jazzy sits down on the couch.

"Where's mine?" Phillipa asked.

"The shop is just down the street. I'm friends with the barista. She's coming to the matinee show on Saturday." Jazzy said.

"Really?"

"You'll like her. She's getting her masters at NYU."

"Impressive."

On Saturday, you find your seat after double checking the ticket and you noticed that you're in the middle of the audience. You sit down and watch the performance. During intermission, you look through the playbill when you hear someone saying your name. You look up and look at the usher.

"Ms. Cephas Jones asked for me to lead you to backstage after the show." He said.

"Ok, thank you."

When the show is over and wiping away your tears, he leads you backstage where Jazzy hugs you then introduces you to the rest of the cast.

"Barista gal!" You hear and chuckle.

"Hey Daveed." You replied.

"He was so heartbroken to find out that you weren't working today." Jazzy said to you.

"I'm always off on the weekends. That's the only time I catch up on sleep."

"Crazy college. We should totally hang out tonight."

"Sure. If you don't mind the mess at my place." You get to know the cast a little bit before excusing yourself to head to clean up a little bit at the apartment and Jazzy telling you that she'll meet you over at your place.

Once you arrive home, you put away your homework that's scattered on the coffee table and pick up clothes and put them in the hamper since tomorrow is laundry day. As you quickly make your bed, there's a knock on the door and you walk over and open to see Jazzy holding a takeout bag.

"You are a lifesaver. Saves me a trip to the store." You said as you take the bag and let in your friend.

"You call this a mess?" She asked and you look around the cleaned up apartment.

"You should see it during the week." You two sit down on the couch and are watching a movie.

"So, I noticed you checking out someone on the cast earlier." You look at Jazzy, wondering where that statement was going.

"I was making sure that they're treating you kindly." You lied then you take a bite out of the chicken nachos from both of your favorite Mexican restaurant.

"Believe that all you want, y/n, but I got my eye on you." Once you two were done eating, you guys decide on a movie night and during 'The Devil Wears Prada', both of you fall asleep on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think the reader was checking out? I've narrowed it down to Oak, Lin-Manuel and Phillipa.


	2. Chapter 2

You are handing off the change to a paying customer when Jazzy walks up and you smile, glad to see your friend after a few days of only texting since both of your schedules are hectic.

"Hey. This for you or the entire cast?" You asked.

"The entire cast. Unfortunately, it's my time to bring the coffees and teas over."

"Hey Dan?" Dan looks over.

"What's up?" He asked.

"We got a large one for RR Theatre." You grab the pad for the large order for whenever one of the theatre's is doing their weekly coffee run.

"Ok people, you know what to do." You write down the orders and all of the workers get to work. You get the drinks onto the trays with your coworkers and Jazzy pays for them.

"Do you need help?" You asked after giving Jazzy her change back.

"Yes please."

"I'll run over to the theatre." You said to Dan as you take off your apron.

"Your shift is over anyway, y/n. Clock out and I'll see you tomorrow." You clock out and grab your purse and backpack then two of the trays as Jazzy carries the other then the two of you head out and catch up since the sleepover the other day.

"I'll take one." Daveed said as he takes the top tray from you after you and Jazzy reach the theatre.

"Thank you. Oh Jazzy?"

"What's up?" She asked you.

"I um...I have a date tonight."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I'm just hearing about this? With who?"

"Someone from one of my classes. Can you not say anything yet? I'll let you know how it goes."

"You got it." They walk onto the stage and Jazzy, Daveed, Phillipa and Renee look at Oak perk up when he sees you and you slowly smile when you see him.

"Hey." Oak said.

"Hi. Here's your coffee."

"You are an angel sent from heaven."

"I only get that from the cute customers." You flirted back then you feel the urge to leave.

"Since everyone has their coffees and teas, I unfortunately have to go to classes. Break a leg and adieu." You said then leave, not realizing that Oak's shoulders slump.

You walk into the restaurant in a simple green dress and look around the restaurant.

"Hi. I don't know if he showed up yet, but I'm having dinner with Mark Dawson." The hostess looks at the seating chart.

"He's not here yet, but I can take you to your table since it's ready." You follow her and sit down at the table.

"I'll take a glass of red wine." You said then you pull out your phone and send a text.

From y/n:  
He's not even here yet

From Jazzy:  
Jerk. Do the five minute rule and if he doesn't show up then wait for me outside the theatre and we'll have a girls night with Pippa and Renee at my place

From y/n:  
Ok cool

You look at her cell phone time and notices that it's been more than ten minutes and Mark still hasn't shown up yet. You get up, pay for the glass of wine that you ordered then leave the establishment. You look at your phone and you whistle for a taxi when one stops and Mark gets out of the car.

"I am so sorry." Mark said.

"Don't even bother. I waited ten minutes for you and I felt like a moron sitting at the table alone. I am tired and have to study then wake up at three to be at work for four thirty. Goodnight." You said to him then you get into the taxi.

"Richard Rodgers Theatre please." You said to the driver and he drives off.

"Please tell me that did not happen." Pippa said as you all hang around Jazzy's apartment after the show. Anthony agreed to spend the night over at Daveed's place so that you girls could do whatever.

"I wish it didn't. When he got out of the taxi, I said bye and waited near the theatre for you ladies." You said then you take a sip of wine as Pippa paints Jazzy's toenails.

"So, what's going to happen between you and Oak?" Renee asked.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Oh come on. You checked him out on Saturday, flirted with him earlier today. He's really smitten with you." Pippa said.

"He's a good guy. I've only met him twice." You said.

"He kept asking about you." Jazzy said. You think for a moment to figure out what to say, not realizing that the girls look at each other like 'let's get them together without them knowing'.

"Can I get to know him first before going out to dinner?" You asked.

"Sure." You yawn since the day is catching up with you and you look at your watch.

"I should get going."

"No, no, no. You are staying. It's late and Pippa and Renee are staying as well." Jazzy said.

"I do have to wake up at three in the morning for work, so I am declining the invitation."

You wiped down the counter the following morning during a rarity of a slow day since it's raining outside, which sucks for you because you're low on cash and NYU is on the other side of the city near Washington Square Park.

"Hello." You hear and look up and feel your heart racing while looking into Oak's eyes.

"Hey. What can I get you?" You asked.

"One regular coffee with one cream and two sugars." You write something down on his coffee cup and start making the coffee.

"So, how are you?" He asked.

"I'm surviving. How's the show going?"

"It's going well. Wish you could come see it again."

"One day soon." He pays for the coffee and you hand back the change and your fingers rub together and you feel a spark of energy go throughout your body.

"I'll see you soon." He said then walks out of the shop and you sigh.

"You got it really bad for him." Dan said with a chuckle.

"Shut up."

Jazzy sees Oak walking down the hallway and stops him and looks at his cup and chuckles.

"What?" He asked.

"I believe y/n left you something on the cup." He has a confused look on his face and looks at the cup.

Beautiful brown eyes

"Looks like she also gave you her number." Pippa said and Oak slowly smiles.

You take off your wet jacket and shake it out with your umbrella when you walk into the Social Studies building then it hits you on what you wrote on Oak's coffee cup earlier in the day.

"Oh crap, crap, crap." You think to yourself as you walk to your World History class when her phone vibrates in your jeans pocket. You take it out and see a text and you feel your heart starting to flutter.

From Unknown:  
Hey, it's Oak. You accidently gave me your number

From y/n:  
No, I wanted to give you my number

"I didn't want to say that." You softly said to yourself.

From Oak:  
Ok, cool :) How about we have dinner tomorrow night after my show?

And that right there is when you start to slowly panic.


	3. Chapter 3

"Will you stop laughing at me?" You asked on the phone with Jazzy after telling her what happened and all you hear is her laughing.

"I'm sorry. Honey, he really has it bad for you." Jazzy said and you can't help but roll your eyes, which thankfully she can't see.

"You sound just like my boss. Oh my god." You said as you look at an email on your computer.

"What?"

"The student teaching job that I applied for at a high school in Queens hired me." You pull your phone away from your ear when you hear her scream in happiness and you can't help but chuckle as you put your phone back to your ear.

“You done bursting my ear drum?” You joked when you put the phone back up to your ear.

"Wait, that means I can't get coffee from you anymore."

"What's sad is that I can hear you pouting on the other end of the phone. I do need to find a new job though."

"What time does the school get out because we're always looking for stagehands here."

"Let me check." You type away on your computer and look at the bell schedule and you rub your face and quietly sigh.

"Oh man. Almost 5:30."

"Whoa. That's extremely late to be getting out of school."

"I got out at 2:15. I go in September 6th to meet with...Mr. Michael Malone. Looks like I'm working nights or weekends." After hanging up the phone with Jazzy a short time later, you start applying for jobs and right away, one job e-mailed you and it's at CBS, asking for an interview for tomorrow morning at ten AM. You go to the interview and you get hired to work as an election and history contributor, which you get really excited for.

That night, after talking it over with Jazzy, Renee and Pippa (which they all yelled at you to do it), you decided to go out to dinner with Oak. You put on a simple little black dress and black heels. As you put in your earrings in the living room while looking into the mirror, there's a knock on the door. You walk over and open the door and see Oak holding a simple white rose while wearing a suit.

“Hey. Come in. I'm almost ready.” You said and he kisses your cheek as he hands you the rose and you put the rose into a glass of water then you grab your purse and keys and you two head out. You two walk into the restaurant and sit down at the table with him pulling out the chair for you, which gave him points for chivalry in your book.

"Thank you for agreeing to do this. Jazzy threatened me if I screwed up in any way." He said and you can't help but giggle.

"It's no problem at all. I'm actually glad to not be getting takeout. And Jazzy wouldn't hurt a fly."

"True. She would just scream and run away." You both laugh at the visual and order dinner.

"Listen, I uh...I got a student teaching job in Queens."

"That's really amazing. For the whole school year?" You nods.

"That we are celebrating." Once dinner was ate and paid for, the two of you sit on the red bleachers in Times Square while eating McFlurries.

"So, why teaching?" He asked and you removed the spoon from your mouth as you taste Oreo and vanilla ice cream in your mouth.

"It's been a dream of mine to be a teacher. I know they don't get paid much, but I want to make an impact on kids lives." You said and he has a look of admiration on his face.

"What?" You asked. He leans over and kisses you and automatically respond by kissing him back then Oak slowly pulls back from the kiss and you look at him.

"Sorry." He said.

"Don't be. I actually enjoyed it." He slowly smiles then kisses you again. As you kiss him, you're already falling fast for him and that's starting to scare you. After he kisses you goodnight at your apartment door, you sit on your bed in your pajamas and swallow a lump in your throat.

“I wish I wasn't falling so fast for him.” You said then you get into your bed for a restless night.

You walk out of the bodega near your apartment the following day since you were off from work and you didn't have classes when your phone goes off.

“Hello?” You asked.

“Hey girly. Whatcha doing?” Jazzy asked.

“I'm on my way home from the bodega after telling my boss that I was leaving my old job after Friday. What are you doing?”

“Lurking outside your apartment building with Pippa, Daveed, Ant and Renee.” You snort and smile.

“Can I ask why?”

“Because we want to hear about this date that you had with Oak last night since you didn't call me like you were supposed to.”

“Whoops. I'm five minutes away from my place.” You see them and hug them as Jazzy and Anthony take a bag and you all head inside the apartment.

“What's this envelope?” Jazzy asked and you look over.

“Oh, that's the paperwork I have to fill out for my student teaching. That's the only requirement left that I need to get my masters and teaching license.” You said.

“Wait, since you're teaching in Queens, does that mean you're moving?”

“What? No. It means I can sleep in a little bit more, but I would have to take my car.”

“You drive?” Renee asked.

“I do, but since moving here for college, I haven't used it much. Because I mostly take my bike, the subway or taxi or even just walk.”

“So, how was the date? Get any?” Daveed asked and you smack him with the pillow, offended by that statement.

“Ow!” He said and everyone chuckles.

“No! We went to dinner and had dessert at Times Square while sitting on the red bleachers. We're getting to know each other. Ok, we may have kissed a few times, but that's all we did.” The girls perk up when they hear that the two of you kiss, but it falls when they see the look on your face.

“Then what's with that look on your face?” Anthony asked they look at you as you feel your heart starting to deflate.

“I'm scared.” You softly said.

“What are you scared of?” Pippa asked.

“That either he's going to break my heart or I'm going to break his.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter. I know it was a short story, but thank you for reading this.

You work tirelessly during the 2016 Presidential Election. After successfully completing your master's, you decided to take a year off to focus solely on the Presidential election before teaching the following September. And you and Oak have been getting stronger. Sure, there's been some fights here and there, but at the end of the day, you go home to him and he goes home to you.

It's a week before the election and you're on the phone with Oak at your desk as you look at polls and numbers, but it all looks like a jumbled mess due to exhaustion.

“No, I think it's going to be another all nighter since it's a week before the election.” You softly said then you lean back in your chair and you look at the sparkle on your left ring finger that you got from Oak two weeks prior at the coffee shop where you used to work at.

“Do you need me to bring you anything?” He asked.

“A time machine to jump eight days.” He chuckles.

“I'll do my best. Hey, who's running the visitor's desk?”

“You mean Doug? Why?”

“Because I'm downstairs and he's sizing me up. For no particular reason.”

“I'm on my way.” You hang up the phone and head downstairs for a much needed break from the monitor. You get off the elevator and slowly smile when you see him in the lobby.

“Hi baby.” You said then quickly kiss him.

“Your favorite iced coffee.”

“Oo. Thank you.” You take the drink and take a sip.

“And I was hoping you and I could have dinner together.” You two walk into the cafeteria upstairs, after getting Oak signed in for a visitor's pass, and sit down.

“Christmas Eve.” He said and you look at him after taking a bite out of your burrito from your favorite Mexican restaurant.

“That's my last show.” He is one of the last original cast members in the show.

“Ok. That's good to know. I'm leaving here a week after the election. As much as I love working here...I'd rather be with you and we can travel and plan our wedding before I start my teaching job in September.”

“Jazzy also called me. She tried calling you, but you've been busy here with the election.”

“Well, luckily I have tomorrow off to sleep before more madness of the election happens.”

A week after the elections, Oak sees you walking into the apartment with your box of belongings. He takes the box, sets it on the coffee table and wraps you up in a hug then takes your hand and walks the two of you into the bedroom to get the much needed sleep.

ONE YEAR LATER

“Hey Mrs. O?”

“What's up, Charlie?” You asked.

“You promised to tell us on how you met your husband.”

“Well, since all of you passed the last test with at least a C, I'll tell you how I met my husband.”

“Oh not again, y/n.” You hear and chuckle.

“Hercules Mulligan!” The students called out and Oak chuckles.

“That never gets old.”

“Who else did he play?” You asked the students.

“James Madison.” Nikki said.

“Who was what secretary under Jefferson before coming President?” No one says anything.

“I'll give you guys a hint. Jefferson was this secretary under Washington.”

“Oh! Secretary of State.” Lauren said.

“Bingo.” Oak said.

“What are you doing here?” You asked him.

“You forgot this at the house again.” He hands you the grade book. You keep a laptop version and a paper version for the grades.

“My dang pregnancy brain.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back up. You're pregnant?” Sami asked.

“I am due the week of finals in June. Which means, you guys will be getting a substitute after Memorial Day weekend.” They groan.

“Do you know what you guys are having?”

“We do.” You said.

“We're having...a baby in June.” Oak said. They groan again and you can't help but chuckle.

“We're having a girl.”


End file.
